


Not Superman

by Hyx_Sydin



Series: The Secret Chamber of John & Rodney [3]
Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Episode: s01e10-e11 The Storm/The Eye, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-14
Updated: 2014-05-14
Packaged: 2018-01-24 19:56:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1615151
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hyx_Sydin/pseuds/Hyx_Sydin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A post episode discussion on superheroes.</p><p> </p><p>This can be read as a standalone!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not Superman

**Author's Note:**

> So I was watching The Storm, which happens to be one of my favourite episodes (this includes The Eye because they go together) and thought of this; its silly i know :)

Everyone was now back in Atlantis, the grounding stations had been reconnected, the C4 had been returned to the weapons room and Carson had tended to Rodney’s wound. After a quick debrief with Elizabeth and some food, they had wordlessly headed towards the room they secretly shared; it was on an empty floor in the section of the city designated for sleeping quarters. The only thing in it of note was the bed; it was on the floor and made of two Atlantean mattresses kept together by the bedding. Rodney lay where he fell; face first onto the bed, John was on his back beside him, an arm thrown across his eyes.

"Batman"

"Hmm?" 

"I think you're more of a Batman than a Superman."

"John, what are you talking about?"

"The other day, you said something about us thinking you're Superman, and I'm disagreeing."

"Now? You want to disagree about something I said the other day now? I thought you told Elizabeth that all you wanted to do now was sleep after that whole debacle with Kolya, except now you want to talk? About something I said the other day! John, just shut up and go to sleep already; knowing Atlantis, something is bound to need our attention sooner or later!"

John rolled over so that he was half on top of Rodney, who squawked in indignation and said into his ear. "You're Batman Rodney; a genius who uses technology to save lives and protect his city." 

"Huh. I guess I kinda am Batman. What are you doing now? Oh! Oooh..."

John chuckled as he allowed Rodney to roll over underneath him. “Allow me to thank you on behalf of Gotham…”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for the read! <3
> 
> In my mind they each still have their own bedrooms but use this one whenever they want to sleep together, and as the series progresses they find they spend every night they sleep on Atlantis together in this room (even when they are just sleeping).


End file.
